In the past, much time and effort has been expended in preparation for grading and sloping of highway shoulders wherein stakes have been set and guidewires strung for establishing reference planes to guide manual or automatic controllers in grading and sloping to 1/8 inch in 10 feet.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,756 to Livingston discloses a mechanical means for attachment to the moldboard of a roadgrader which automatically controls both slope and grade.